two different personalities
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Aubrey and Beca went to highschool together and has really different personalities and everyone knows opposites attract. Mitchsen. highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen a rich, smart, perfectionist who has been trained to be a lawyer and has advanced knowledge and was going to highschool with her bestfriend Chloe Beale and has strict parents.

Chloe Beale a bubbly redhead, sometimes annoying, but mostly the sweetest person on earth and will do anything for her bestfriend Aubrey.

"Aubrey, remember to study hard and when you fail this year's semester, you know what'll happen to you." her dad, michael, said.

Aubrey just nodded and walked to school with Chloe.

"so, you'll make a choir group there?" Chloe asked.

"of course, it's my passion, and my dad told me to." Aubrey said.

"you're doing this because your dad wants you to?" Chloe asked.

"of course or I'll be punished." Aubrey said.

"bree, if anyone got lucky to break your walls, I'm proud of them." Chloe said.

meanwhile not far from Aubrey's home is a brunette named Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell came from a divorced family, loves music, a rebel,sarcastic and has a friend named Stacie Conrad.

Stacie Conrad a fashionable, over protective teenager and is Beca's only bestfriend.

"Beca, I'm so glad you're in highschool." Beca's dad, clark, said.

"dad, you know I'm just doing this because Stacie told me to." Beca said as she grabbed her backpack and went to school with Stacie.

"Beca, are you as excited as me?" Stacie asked.

"why would anyone like going to school?" Beca groaned.

"it's not just a school it's highschool." Stacie said.

"so we can be high anytime?" Beca said sarcastically

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "very funny Beca. but highschool is where you can date anyone or find love."

"you know I'm not the romantic person." Beca said.

when they got there they got greeted by a brunette guy.

"hey, I'm Jesse Swanson and may I escort you two to our classroom?"

"we can go there by ourselves." Beca said.

"wait, aren't you interested in this." Jesse said motioning his body.

Beca just shook her head and walked past him.

"then let's be bros for awhile." Jesse said.

"sure, but just so you know I'll never be interested in you." Beca said.

the three of them went to their classroom.

* * *

**this is a to be continued. it's mitchsen. it's highschool.**


	2. Chapter 2

while Jesse was walking them to class Beca saw a blonde getting bullied.

Beca went to the scene and Stacie tried to go with Beca but Jesse stopped her.

"why aren't you letting me help my best friend?" Stacie asked angrily.

"just watch the chemistry between the blonde and her." Jesse whispered.

* * *

"Hey, stop teasing her, she didn't even did anything to you." Beca shouted.

"well, midget, why do you even care? are you friends with rich girls?" the guy said.

Beca got mad and punched him in the stomach and said "the name is Beca."

the guy ran away and said "this isn't over yet."

Beca ignored the threat he said and helped the blonde.

"you okay?" Beca asked.

"yeah, thanks, nobody stood up for me like that before." the blonde said.

suddenly a redhead came and said "Aubrey, let's go or we'll be late for class."

and they both left. Jesse finally let go of Stacie and went to Beca.

"let's go to class." Jesse said.

* * *

they walked to class and saw a blonde teacher and said "you three, please seat down."

Beca sat down beside a british guy and Stacie sat beside an african girl and Jesse sat down with a blonde curly haired boy.

"okay, I'm Decker, and I'll be your adviser, and today we'll be introducing ourselves." the teacher said.

first up was a curly headed guy named Unicycle, then next was three girls named Jessica, Ashley and Denisse.

next was the british guy named Luke, then it was the african girl named Cynthia Rose, then it was the curly blonde guy named Benji.

next it was Jesse...

"hi guys, I'm Jesse, I love movies, and I don't know what else to say."

Beca whispered "so you're a movie loving puppy."

Jesse smirked at her.

next it was Stacie...

"Hi, my name is Stacie, and my hobbies include cuticle hair and the E! network." she said and smirked and went back to her seat.

next was the guy from before and his name was Bumper. Beca glared at Bumper and he glared back.

next was a large blonde...

"hi, I'm fat amy, and I'm from Tasmania...with teeth." she said and smiled.

"wait...you call yourself fat Amy?" skyler asked.

"yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy said before she went back to her seat.

next was the redhead they saw...

"hi, my name is Chloe Beale, and I'm joining the choir group here." she said as she sat down again.

Stacie noticed Beca was still staring at the redhead.

Stacie tried to get Beca's attention. "Beca, you're still looking at her, I think you like her."

Beca shook her head and said to Stacie "I do not like her."

next it was Beca but she wasn't really paying attention.

"Ms. Mitchell, please go up front and introduce yourself." Skyler said.

Beca was embarrassed and went up front.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, and I like music." Beca said awkwardly smiling.

last one was the blonde...

"hi, I'm Aubrey Posen, I am going to join the choir too with Chloe." she said and went back to her seat.

after Skyler's class it was recess.

the kids went to the cafeteria

Jesse, Beca and Stacie sat on the grass and ate there.

"so, you like blondes?" Jesse asked with a little smirk on his face.

Beca punched him on the side and Jesse said "I knew you like Aubrey Posen, you're just scared to admit it."

"shut up, you're immature." Beca said and pushed him.

"Beca, I feel like you really like Aubrey in a different way." Stacie said.

"I don't like anyone, okay?" Beca said without making eye contact at them.

Stacie didn't want Beca to hide her feelings but that's always the Beca she knew.

* * *

**remember I'm 13...I sometimes to mistakes...but that's okay at least I get to do something's right.**


End file.
